


'Round the Clock

by OwlEspresso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: Rain, snow, sunshine, hail. Whatever the weather, they'll love you 'round the clock.





	1. 12 PM

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.
> 
> This chapter can also be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/post/170388063288/round-the-clock-12-pm).

“Give it back,” You huff, arms crossed. The young man in front of you wears a sly grin. His eyes crinkle in clear amusement. The smirk that pulls on the corners of his lips would be intimidating to most.

Even though he towers over you, casting a shadow over your form, you refuse to be intimidated. “Kuroo Tetsurou, give that bento back, right now.” You’ve known Kuroo since elementary school. While he’s definitely grown physically and mentally, his mischievous attitude is exactly the same. He would never dream of hurting you, but teasing is a completely different story. Though, usually deterred by the piles of blackmail material you have on him, he seems determined today. He crosses his arms and sticks his hip out in an exaggeratedly sassy pose.

“Oya?” He quirks an eyebrow, “You’re not gonna threaten to kick me in the shins, today?” He remarks, tipping his head, “You’re getting soft on me, huh? Though, you’ve always been soft, anyways.” He leers. Usually, this type of comment would warrant a quick blow to the knee. However, you decide to take a new approach.

“‘Course not,” You scoff, earning his intrigue. You take a wide step forward, your chest flush to his own. You can barely absorb his reaction before you wrap your arms around his middle. When you speak, your voice holds the adoration Hades held for Phosphorene. “Why would I hurt someone I care about?” Kuroo, your Kuroo, who you’ve known since childhood, who protected you from bullies on the playground, freezes. His posture goes stiff. You take that moment of vulnerability and use it to your advantage. In a series of quick movements you grab his shoulder and tug it downwards. The hand holding onto your bento comes closer to you, allowing you to snatch it back. 

You leap backwards, absorbing his awed expression with a wide, smug grin. You hardly ever get the chance to take him by surprise, which makes it all the more satisfying. 

“I could never hurt someone I like so much.” You tease (even though your word are genuine). Your heart thumps erratically in your chest.  The spaced look in his eyes vanishes as you continue to move backwards. Suddenly, he chases you, surging forward with a devilish grin. He sweeps you off of your feet and into his arms. You give delighted squeaks and giggles as he spins you. The world around you blurs, and you hide your face in his chest to avoid getting nauseous. He’s warm and he smells nice, providing a comfort you can only get from him.

“You liiiike me~” He drawls, setting you down. He’s wearing a smile, but there’s a tenderness to it. This time, it’s you who is rendered speechless as the sun momentarily peers through the clouds. Radiant light illuminates his features. The wrinkle in between his nose is adorable.

“As if!” You snap and run towards the roof’s entrance, giving loud laughs as he races behind you. He could easily catch you, but he doesn’t. He’s probably jogging, with how tall he is. One of the highlights of your relationship is how you both play along with each other’s silly antics.

_ “You do! We’re gonna have a spring wedding!” _

_ “No way! The pollen sucks!” _

_ “It’ll be inside!” _

(Five years later, you get married in late spring.)


	2. 1 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.
> 
> This chapter can also be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/post/171105783603/round-the-clock-1-pm).

“I keep telling you, I’m not gonna pretend to be your girlfriend.” You say for the third time today. 

Terushima practically deflates, head slumping face down onto his arms. He gives a long, dejected sound that you’ve grown accustomed to over all your time of knowing him. You’ve sat next to Terushima Yuuji for the past year, now. He’s bothersome and he has too much energy for you to handle, but you suppose you can call him your friend. 

You have each other’s phone numbers. You walk home together. You go to the arcade together. He texts you memes at like 2 AM. He’s willing to go and buy you chocolate when you’re feeling sad. Friend stuff. Stuff that friends do.

“Why not?” He asks in a hushed, whiny voice, tilting his head so he can look at you. His cheek is pressed against the cool surface of his desk. “I’d owe you one.” He whines pathetically and you roll your eyes.

“Terushima-san, you owe me six, by now,” You correct. The truth of your statement makes him slump further, his posture absolutely defeated. “Honestly, it’s your own fault,” You reach into your pencil case and pull out an elegant, black pen. It’s the fancy kind that professional authors use to sign autographs. You flip open the pages of your notebook and begin to work. “You shouldn’t have told your aunt that you have a girlfriend.” He groans in response, his eyes following the movements of your hand along the page.

“You’re so cold,” He grumbles, beginning to pout once he realizes that you won’t go along with his harebrained scene, “What’cha writing?” Fortunately, he drops it, for now. “If it’s a love letter, you should know that no guy is gonna date a girl who is so stingy,” You feel your flare as you reach out to bat him on the shoulder. He gives an exaggerated noise of pain, attracting the attention of a few, nearby classmates. “So cold! So cruel!” He teases, a smile strewn across his face. You resist the urge to hit him again, but decide against it because the last thing you want to do is cause a scene.

“I’m finishing the homework,” You inform him briskly, turning your attention back to the pages.

“For tomorrow?” He raises his head from the desk and fixes you with a bewildered gaze. You sigh and shake your head.

“For today, after lunch.” Terushima’s mouth opens wide in surprise. The ridiculousness of his expression makes you giggle.

“Ah, there it is!” He whoops and bats his eyelashes at you, “It’s been forever since I’ve actually seen you smile,” For as aggravating as he can be, Terushima is aggravatingly sweet at times. Just the sweet sentiment is enough to make warmth swell in your chest. He desks his cheek on the palm of his hand and looks at you with adoration in his eyes, so strong that it momentarily silences you. Friends. Just friends, right? Even though he makes you feel different than the rest of your friends, he’s still just your friend. “Didn’t think you’d be the type to not do homework, though. You’ve always been such a goody-goody~!”

“Yeah. Because being responsible and doing my homework is something I should be ashamed of,” You retort dryly, “You weren’t saying that when you were copying my English homework, last week.” Your lips curled into a wry grin as he rolled his eyes, likely fishing for some sort of witty retort.

“Yeah, yeah.” He doesn’t find one and instead waves his hand dismissively. A silence settles between the two of you, but you can tell his gaze is fixated on you. You figure that he’s just staring into space and doesn’t realize it. Five minutes go by. You can hear the chattering of your classmates as they talk over their weekend plans and complain about upcoming exams. Lunchtime is always a mellow feeling. Students aimlessly wander the halls with their friends and relax. It’s a nice break, something you might miss when you graduate. You lose yourself in your thoughts, continuing to work until Terushima calls your name, reaching out to place his hand on your arm.

“Yes?” You inquire, raising your head.

“I thought of a solution to the whole fake girlfriend thing.” He tells you with a satisfied grin. 

“You mean, you’re going to be honest and fess up to your aunt about how you lied?” You can sympathize with his problem. Being surrounded by nosy relatives is the worst. But if he was going to tell a lie like that, he should have asked you (or some other girl) before telling his aunt that he had a partner. His cheeks puff up in a pout and he shakes his head.

“No, of course not! I’m just gonna get a real girlfriend!” He says casually, and something about it strikes your heart painfully. A real girlfriend? You’re ready to dismiss the idea, ready to tell him that it would be cruel to lead a girl on just so she’d go to the wedding with him. It would be using her and then throwing her away. But you stay quiet, because you know that Terushima isn’t cruel by nature. 

“Is that so?” You ask, voice quiet and cold.

“Yeah,” He fixes you with a smug grin, “And it’s gonna be you.” The boldness of his declaration makes your face go red. Your eyes widen, grip around your pen tightening. For once, he’s rendered you utterly speechless. No witty retort. Nothing else to say. He tips his head at your silence and doubt flashes across his expression. You’re not gonna lie. His confession was pretty smooth. Probably the smoothest line you’ve ever heard from him. “C’mon, don’t leave me hanging like that. I really like you, y’know? You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” 

“No!” You exclaim, your enthusiasm catching him by surprise, “I like you, too!” You scratch the back of your head sheepishly, averting your gaze. “I was just afraid that you might not like me back.”

“Ehh!? You’re so cute, though!” His confidence comes back in full-wing. His eyes shimmer with unrestrained eagerness. “Let’s go on our first date, right away!” 

“Right away? You know we’re in school, right?” You fix him with an inquiring gaze, teasing him subtly.

“You know what I mean! After school! I’ll treat you!” His cheeks fluff up in a pout. You love that expression on him. It’s painfully adorable. 

“Didn’t know you could be such a gentleman,” You drawl. “But that’s sweet of you, Terushima. I’ll take you up on that offer.” He fluffs up like a proud peacock, causing a smile to color your features.


	3. 2 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.

The streets aren’t too crowded during the late afternoon. Most people who might’ve been on lunch break are back in their cubicles, typing away at their computers, operating in absolute monotony.

“All I’m saying is that you should read more than just My Hero! Academia!” Tendou chatters in your ear. The conversation is mostly one-sided, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He’s pleasant to talk to, most of the time. And even when he’s teasing you, it isn’t unbearable. Your strange friendship started only a semester ago, during a science lab class you were both taking for credits. On day one, he plopped down next to you and began to chat your ear off. Within the first week of knowing him, you learned that he loved Shounen Jump, used to play volleyball as a middle blocker at Shiratorizawa high school, and his favorite food was chocolate ice cream.

“It’s the best one, right now,” You reply, taking a sip of your coffee, relishing in how the taste snaps you awake, “And I’m too busy to get invested in anything else, right now. All the other series are too long.

“That’s quitter’s talk!” He squawks indignantly, “Gintama is so easy to read because of how funny it is—” He goes on to talk about several other manga and you let him. You move your gaze along the quaint booths and shops that line the street. They really do have something for everyone in Tokyo. Attending college here had been a wise decision. Cat cafes do wonders for the soul. You should probably visit one, later—

Tendou wraps an arm around your shoulder and tugs you close to his side.

You splutter into your coffee, head tucked against his shoulder. He’s incredibly warm—radiating a generous amount of body heat despite his thick sweatshirt. It feels nice, but it’s the least of your concerns, because you and him are just friends. Just friends. So there’s no reason for him to be holding you like this, so casually, like it’s nothing. You can’t even move away because you’re so shocked, left to walk with him down the street.

“You’re being a lot quieter than I thought you’d be.” He hums in your ear, causing you to scoff and jerk away from his hold, “Sorry, sorry~” He apologizes before you can chew him out or interrogate him. “We passed some guys who were eyeing you. I thought they might catcall you or something.”

“And hugging me stopped them?” You don’t pull your punches, raising an eyebrow at him. He gives an anguished cry at your skepticism, not minding the stares he gets from passerby.

“So cruel! How could you doubt your good friend Satori?” He laments, making you roll your eyes. “I glared at ‘em over your head, too, and they just looked away.”

He’s never done something like this before, and although he can be an ass when it comes to teasing, you know he’s a good guy. A good guy who can be pretty damn intimidating when he wants to be. He wouldn’t lie about something like that. As the two of you walk down the street, you can feel his gaze on you as he waits for your reply. It feels intense and eager, and you don’t know why.

“Thanks.” You murmur, narrowing your eyes against the harsh autumn sunlight. He doesn’t react as boisterously as you expect him to. There’s no smug teasing, no jibing at you for doubting the Great Satori.

“Anytime.” His voice is the softest you’ve ever heard it, not fluttering like it usually does, absent of the the strange lilts you’ve come to (love) like. You smile at try to hide it behind your coffee cup.

“You’re smiling.”

“Am not.”

“Aw, you are! There’s no shame in it! You look so cute when you—”

“Tendou.”

“Yes, yes.”


	4. 3 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real gaming hours can also be found on my writing blog, [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/post/170388063288/round-the-clock-12-pm).

“No.” You say firmly, and Oikawa pouts. The temperature is searing and the sun seems to glare down at the city, blanketing the world in stifling heat. Even the shade of your apartment doesn’t completely cool you down. And as much as you’d like to turn the air conditioner on, yours broke a week ago and the landlord is sending someone up to fix it in two days or so. 

From his place, splayed out on the floor next to you, Oikawa fixes you with a longing gaze, the kind that makes you want to shrink away and rush forward at the same time. One of his hands reaches out and pats your cheek. The numerous fans whirr, blowing warm air onto your skin. 

“We could take a shower together,” He suggests, a coquettish grin twisting onto his lips. You roll your eyes and bat his hand away, ignoring just how close you want him to be. There’s vivid want in his expression, his eyes glazed with affection. “Aww, c’mon! That’s quitters’ talk!” His chiding earns him another eyeroll. As sweet as that sentiment is, it’s much too hot to cuddle and you don’t feel like you can handle the exertion of fucking him in the shower. He shuffles just a bit closer and you frown, moving away until your back meets the sofa. 

“Oikawa,” You purse your lips, eyebrows nettling into a scowl. It’s futile to resist him, and your resolve is growing feebler with every passing second. Your schedules haven’t matched up all week, and you have missed him. He disregards the weak warning in your voice and rolls so he’s pressing you right against the bottom of the couch, making you squeal. Body heat rolls off of him and surrounds you.

“You’re so cute,” He purrs, soft lips pressing against your jawline. You sigh breathlessly and your determination falls to pieces. You angle your head so more of your neck is exposed to him, a submissive gesture that makes him hum with delight. You used to dislike the idea of being passive, but you’ve learned that letting Oikawa take the reigns—letting him touch you, mold you and shape you in whichever way he pleases—is just as relaxing as being in charge. His soft lips press a hot trail up your jawline and to your chin, and he pulls away with a peck on your nose. 

His hand lazily travels up and down your side, lulling you into complacency.

“So… you wanna come shower?” He asks again, and he sounds so hopeful, so adorable, that you can’t even think about refusing him. There’s something precious about how needy he gets, something that you never want to give up or discourage. You give a small nod, and the smile that lights up his face causes you to feel warm all over.

He scoops you into his arms and scrambles to stand up, wavering and stumbling with the sudden change in position. His hands find their place on your thighs and you wrap your legs around his waist. You rest your head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, savoring his presence, heat all but forgotten.


End file.
